Shame on You!
This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. __TOC__ 'Synopsis' Olive convinces Popeye not to fight anymore, and everyone else thinks he is a coward. But it is all a trick arranged by fight promoter Mr. Tillbox. He uses Olive to confuse Popeye so Kid Kabbage could easily knock out Popeye in the ring and boost ticket sales. When Olive discovers the deception she tells Popeye to beat The Kid up in the streets. Mr. Tillbox is forced to refund the money to prevent the ticket holders from starting a riot. 'Plot' Kid Kabbage and his manager Mr. Tillbox came to Popeye's hometown in hopes of challenging him to a boxing match, however, they knew of the sailor's mighty prowess in battle, so they concocted a plan to ensure that Popeye would be easy pickings in the ring. Kid started off the plan by chopping down trees with his bare fists in the park where Popeye was, in hopes of intimidating the sailor, which proved ineffectual but managed to get Popeye's attention. Kid then went to the Rough House Cafe and beat up everyone there in another failed attempt to intimidate Popeye, yet Kid and Mr. Tillbox believed that Popeye truly had been "shaken-up" by Kid's feats of strength. This is when Mr. Tillbox decided to try a new scheme involving Popeye's girlfriend Olive Oyl, to ensure that Popeye would temporarily quit fighting in order for him to make a "grand comeback" - in which Kid would finish him. Tillbox then invited Olive to his office and tricked her into thinking she was now the president of the "Anti-Fisticuff League", knowing that she would use her new position to discourage Popeye from fighting. The results proved successful for Tillbox and Kid as Popeye ended up looking like a coward in the eyes of everyone in town when he was forced to refuse Mr. Tillbox's request for a match against Kid Kabbage. With Popeye now declared a coward, Kid and Tillbox moved on to the next step of their plan by angering Popeye into accepting the match for a "grand comeback". To do this, Kid posed as a member of the Anti-Fisticuff League (under the alias "Mr. Huggle") in order to woo Olive and make Popeye jealous enough to challenge him, whilst Tillbox's lackey Mike sold tickets by the dozen. However, when Popeye saw them at the park, he promptly told Olive who "Huggle" really was. Kid Kabbage then confessed and challenged Popeye to the match, thinking that his and Tillbox's plan was still on track. But, in the end, both Kid and Tillbox's plan fell apart when Popeye's jealousy and Olive's anger riled him up enough to beat up both Kid Kabbage and Tillbox, respectively, out on the street for everyone to see. The now-beaten Tillbox angrily scolded Kid Kabbage for not having been as strong as he had hoped. Tillbox and Kid Kabbage were then forced to give back all the money they had obtained from ticket sales. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics